


Run and Hide

by FuckYeahChilton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Early twenties Sam, Falling In Love, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam and Dean are no hunters, Vessel hunting, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckYeahChilton/pseuds/FuckYeahChilton
Summary: Just living their normal lives, the Winchester brothers never expected anything supernatural to be real until the day they learned the hard way, that angels are real and that their destiny was predetermined.





	Run and Hide

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a new thing... Worth to keep going? What do you think? =)

 

 

 

 

*** Chapter 1 ***

 

 

 

 

In the middle of night, somewhere in a small town in Kansas, a young man was running for his life.  
He didn’t know where to go, where to hide… He had no idea for how long he was running, feeling the presence of his trackers, though they were nowhere to be seen. He was so exhausted, the whole street in front of him seemed to be moving, like waves in the middle of the ocean. The lights from the streetlamps merged together with the lights from inside the houses around him. He collapsed on the middle of the street, staring into the night sky and the last thing he saw, before he blacked out, was a giant pair of wings.

He opened his eyes, blinked away the blur from the surroundings, without any idea what had happened, but slowly, the memories returned and he startled, looking around hastily, finding himself in a living room he’s never seen before.  
Where was he?   
They must have finally captured him, but why wasn’t he tied to a chair or whatever they would do to him? Why was he lying on a soft couch, covered with a blanket?

“Welcome back..” a strange voice made him wince and he stared at a man, small figure, standing in the middle of the room, only wearing silky, red boxer shorts and a white tank top.  
Who the hell was that and why was he half naked?

“Just in case you’re wondering, you slept for two days! This is my home, you’re welcome. Hungry?” the guy asked while walking to the kitchen area and opened the fridge.

“Who are you?”

The stranger looked up from the fridge. “How about you tell me who you are first?” he returned the question.

“Sam… my name is Sam.. I.. I have to.. go..” Sam mumbled and made and attempt to get up, but the stranger rushed to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. “Wow wow wow.. Easy tiger, you’re not going anywhere, I’m afraid..”  
“Am I your prisoner? Did you capture me for… them?” Sam asked with a shaky voice and the stranger tilted his head. “What the hell happened to you? First… you’re not a prisoner here, but I highly suggest you stay on that couch at least until your fever is gone.. Second.. you should eat something and then we talk. Deal? I’m Gabriel, by the way.” he smiled and Sam relaxed, feeling his stomach rumbling. “I could eat something.. I guess..” he mumbled, still a bit confused.  
Gabriel nodded and walked back to fridge, looking around what he had to offer and then slapped the door shut. “I order pizza. Any preferences?”  
Sam shook his head. “Why are you helping me?”  
Gabriel returned to the couch with a glass of water and handed it over to Sam. “You needed help, I was there.. I helped.” he shrugged and grabbed the phone, calling the pizza service, impatiently rolling with his eyes, while he was waiting for someone to pick up. “Hello, I’d like to order a family pizza, surprise me with the toppings.” he said and told them the address before he ended the call as fast as he put the order.  
“Wait.. the last thing I remember was being in a town about 20 miles from here… Why did you bring me to your home and not to a nearby hospital or something…” Sam looked around and saw a family picture on a desk and none of them looked like this Gabriel or like they were related to him. “Is this even your home? Who are you?”  
“You’re a smart cookie, you know that? And I hoped you were just a pretty face..”  
Sam swallowed and forced himself to ignore the compliment. “Gabriel, please.. I need answers. Why did you help me? Why am I here?”  
“I don’t know.. How about call me your personal Guardian Angel?”   
Sam noticed a spark in the other ones eyes and let out a shaky breath. “Are you an angel?”  
Gabriel snorted with laughter. “Come on! Angels… Like they are real..”  
“Then you won’t believe me if I tell you my brother got captured by a bunch of angels who tried to kill me, I guess?”  
Their eyes locked for a moment and Gabriel knelt down next to the couch. “What if I do? Tell me your story.”  
Sam dashed away a tear and tried to keep his breathing under control. “I wouldn’t believe me… maybe I just..I don’t know.. lost my mind or something.. You said I have a fever, right? Maybe I’m delusional..”  
“Tell me.”  
Sam took a deep breath and nodded. “Alright.. During summer vacation, I was visiting my brother, like I always do.. And we went out for a drink.. and on the way home, we got ambushed, captured and taken to ..I don’t know… some kind of warehouse, maybe. There was a guy who claimed to be the Archangel Michael and… dude.. those guys had wings and their eyes were glowing. They said something about vessels and that he needs my brother and that I have to die before Lucifer finds me. They started torturing my brother and… one of them cut me loose and told me to run.. He touched me and suddenly I was in a whole different place and I started running.. until I woke up here.. I’m losing my mind, right?”

Gabriel looked at him for a long while, then he said: “How much did you drink that night?”

Sam gave that a cold laugh and shook his head. “You don’t believe me..”

“Well… What if I believe you, that your brother got captured for some… whatever reason… And your drunken mind added all the angel stuff to the story?”  
“Fine..” Sam shrugged, “Let’s go with that for now. Fact is, I have to find my brother. I have no idea where he is and I have a bunch of… whatever… on my heels who want to kill me. This..” he buried his face in his palms, “.. this is a nightmare..”  
Sam felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly, and looked up, right into Gabriel’s warm, golden eyes. “Hey… Do you think you can trust me?” he asked and Sam shrugged.  
“Right now, I don’t know if I’m able to trust anyone.. not even myself.. So why would I trust a stranger, just because he has pretty eyes?”  
A flattered smirk flashed over Gabriel’s lips, then his face turned serious again.  
“Because I need to be able to trust you. That’s why I need you to trust me, Sam Winchester...”  
All muscles in Sam’s body tensed, then he saw Gabriel’s eyes light up in a soft gold and behind him, the shadow of a giant pair of wings darkened the walls. The last thing he saw, before he passed out…  
“You’re one of them..” he whispered and Gabriel turned back to normal with a shrug. “Well technically yes, but...”  
“Stay the hell away from me!” Sam yelled, jumped up and tried to reach the door, but Gabriel tackled him to the ground and pinned his wrists next to his face.  
“Will you hear me out?”  
Sam shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. “You’re not real… I’m crazy...” he mumbled, terrified by the thought of being trapped by the kind who caught and tortured his brother…  
“You’re not crazy...” Gabriel said softly and placed his hand on Sam’s cheek, heartbroken by the way the human winced under the touch.  
Sam squeezed his eyes shut, expecting to get hurt, but instead, he felt his fever and all the pain his escape run did to his body fade away and he blinked.  
“You were right.. I am an angel…”  
“Your name is Gabriel..” Sam breathed.   
“The Archangel Gabriel.” he confirmed, “I am on the run from my family as well, but though I tried not to care… I can’t let them kill a beautiful and innocent soul like you.. So I am here to protect you.”  
Before Sam was able to reply something, the doorbell rang and Gabriel looked up. “Pizza?” he smiled.  
“O..okay..” Sam stuttered and Gabriel released him to open the door. Sam sat up with no intention to leave and the pizza-man gave him a weird look, because he was on the floor and Gabriel in his underwear. “What? Never got hungry while having fun?” he asked and Sam felt his face heat up. Gabriel paid the pizza-man and turned around, while closing the door with his foot. “Ready for round four, sweetheart?” he said loud enough to make sure the guy outside would hear it.  
“Gab...what.. stop..” Sam pleaded and Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh, I know you don’t want me to stop!” he added and mouthed that the guy was still in front of the door. Sam couldn’t help it but laughed, still mixed with a feeling of shame, but it made him finally relax a bit around the Archangel.  
Gabriel joined him on the floor and opened the pizza box. “Bon appétit.” he said and grabbed the first slice.  
“Shouldn’t it be more like.. Buon appetito?“ Sam teased and Gabriel rolled with his eyes. “Whatever. Eat.”  
The room was slowly filling with the scent of the melted cheese and Sam’s stomach was craving for it so loudly, he didn’t need to be told twice.  
They ate in silence, but Sam caught himself intensively staring at the man in front of him more than once.

Gabriel noticed and looked at him with questioning eyes.  
Sam cleared his throat awkwardly and looked away.

“Yep. Still an angel… still real..” Gabriel answered the unspoken question and Sam looked at him again.  
“It’s just.. I thought angels… if they were real… would look ..uhm.. somehow.. mighty..?”  
“Oh we do. This is a vessel. If you’d see my true form, your eyes would burn out. Literally.” Gabriel smiled and Sam almost choked on his bite. He took a sip from his water and started over.  
“So, you..what? Possess someone, is there a human inside of you?”  
“Nope. I already told you I’m on the run.. So this is my disguise. I am wearing the face of someone who also needed to vanish, so I pretend to be him. I am looking like this for so long now, this became who I am.. But from what you told me so far, I believe Michael finally found his true vessel, which happens to be your brother. That would make _you_ the true vessel for Lucifer and also the reason for them to kill you, so Lucifer will never be able to reach his full potential. Which would be disastrous, by the way.”  
Sam dropped the slice of pizza he was just about to pick up and leaned back against the table behind him. “You are kidding me right?” he asked, “This all can’t be real and why is it happening to us? I had a perfectly normal life, so normal it was almost boring, but I was happy.. Now.. Angels are real and I am part of that story… just.. how?”

Gabriel sighed. It was hard to look at the human in front of him, who still was more a kid than a man, with his sad, hazel eyes, desperately seeking for answers.  
“I’m sorry, Sam. You wear a quite famous name. It’s your destiny, but that doesn’t mean you have to obey.”   
Sam chewed on his lower lip for a while, then he nodded. “I need to find my brother… Will you help me? Please...”

 

 

***

 

 


End file.
